La habitación del hospital
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Abriste la puerta en silencio, deslizando tus dedos por el fino marco mientras te decidías a entrar o a pasar de largo. Un suspiro salió entre tus labios y cerraste los ojos con frustración. En esa habitación aun estaban las voces que tanto te atormentaban. AU actual. Amor fraternal entre hermanas.


**La habitación del hospital**

 **Resumen: _Abriste la puerta en silencio, deslizando tus dedos por el fino marco mientras te decidías a entrar o a pasar de largo. Un suspiro salió entre tus labios y cerraste los ojos con frustración. En esa habitación aun estaban las voces que tanto te atormentaban. AU actual. Amor fraternal entre hermanas._**

 **Advertencia:** Puede ser un poco confuso, es un Drable, es contado desde el punto de vista de Elsa y... creo que nada, solo... ¿Es algo dramático? ¿Angs? No lo se T.T Los personajes son Elsa y Anna y un "él" desconocido, AU actual y no se que más decir :/ (No esperes encontrar azúcar aquí XD)

 **.**

 **P.O.V Elsa.**

Abriste la puerta en silencio, deslizando tus dedos por el fino marco mientras te decidías a entrar o a pasar de largo. Un suspiro salió entre tus labios y cerraste los ojos con frustración.

Abriste la puerta de par en par mientras ponías un pie adentro de la habitación blanca, tan blanca como todo el hospital. Tambaleaste un poco y por poco te arrepentiste, pero volviste a dar otro paso soltando por fin la puerta. Esta quedo abierta, dejando entrar un aire cálido pero no por eso acogedor.

Desvié mi vista al notar que ya no estabas a mi lado, te vi entrar y me acerque dispuesta a detenerte, mas él puso una mano en mi hombro y murmuro

"déjala, que trate de superarlo". Mire con angustia la puerta blanca que traía tantos recuerdos consigo. Asentí no muy convencida mientras él retiraba su mano y seguía caminando por el largo pasillo.

Te volví a mirar y me acerque a la puerta sin interrumpirte.

Era algo que tenias que hacer, era tu manera de superarlo, era tu manera de hacer las cosas…

Te paraste de repente en frente de la camilla blanca, estiraste tu mano y acariciaste la sabana que había sobre esta. Bajo tus dedos podías sentir lo suave y mullida que era, lo limpia que estaba y su poco uso.

Otro suspiro salió de tus labios mientras bajabas la mirada y retirabas tu mano.

Caminaste alejándote, los recuerdos se mezclaban en torrentes en tu mente.

Aun no estabas lista para superarlo, pero aun así quisiste tratar.

Te apoyaste en una columna que había a la derecha y ocultaste tus ojos de mi vista.

Sin poder contenerlo, te quebraste.

Amargas lagrimas se deslizaban por tu mejilla mientras flaqueaste cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras tus finas manos cubrían tu hermoso rostro.

No lo soporte mas y corrí hacia ti mientras me arrodillaba y te abrazaba. Te aferraste a mi como que si eso dependiera tu vida y ocultaste tu rostro en mi pecho

"lo siento, lo siento" empezaste a decir repitiéndolo muchas veces.

Yo bese tu frente y no pude evitar morderme el labio de frustración. No había sido tu culpa, había sido mía… ahora llevabas una carga que no te correspondía, que yo sola debía estar llevando. La culpa me inundo pero no podía quebrarme, no ahora que era tu pilar y no debía dejarte caer.

"fue mi culpa" te susurre al oído con gran tristeza, tu eras mi hermana menor, mi responsabilidad… debí haberlo previsto, debí haberlo evitado… pero no pude, te falle a ti y a nuestros padres.

Te separaste un poco de mi y me miraste directamente con tus ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos, pero a la vez tan distintos, tu mirada reflejaba sorpresa y desentendimiento.

"no pude evitarlo" murmure tratando de no romperme. Las lagrimas cristalizaron mis ojos pero nos la deje salir, no podía verme débil ahora que debía sostenerte.

El silencio duro unos segundos en los cuales tus lagrimas siguieron surcando tus mejillas, ninguna bajo la mirada

"no es verdad" dijiste con la voz quebrada "era un niña y no sabía lo que hacía" murmuraste "tu también eras un niña" agregaste luego de unos segundos. Yo te mire y te volví a abrazar con fuerza, dejándote descargarte sobre mi

"tampoco la tuya" te murmure mientras sentía tu llanto sobre mi pecho.

No hubo respuesta, sabia que eso era algo afirmativo. Acaricie tu cabello color naranja y volví a besar tu frente

"las voces siguen" murmuraste entre lagrimas y jadeos. Te abrace con mas fuerza tratando de alejar tus temores "siguen aquí" volví a escuchar tu voz.

Te ayude a pararte sin romper el abrazo, me sentía impotente al no poder parar aquello que te atormentaba. Esas voces que te acosaban cuando estabas inconsciente y volvían cada vez que entrabas en la habitación.

"aun no estas lista" susurre y la verdad era que yo tampoco. Fue una respuesta muda y ambas salimos de ahí.

Cerré la puerta atrás de mi, alejándonos de ese lugar que aun no estábamos listas para afrontar.

Sabía que volveríamos… y esta vez no habría voces que nos atormentaran.

Porque no había sido la culpa de ninguna la muerte de nuestros padres, ellos habían estado en esta misma habitación peleando por su vida, al igual que nosotras que tratábamos de armar nuestra vida desde la ruinas olvidadas.

.

 **O.o Ok, eso fue MUY raro. Si alguien no entendió Anna (al igual que Elsa, aunque ella quiera ocultarlo) de la muerte de sus padres, ellos murieron en un accidente de trafico pero ellas sobrevivieron y debieron continuar su vida y la habitación a donde entran es la sala del hospital donde sus padres estuvieron antes de morir T.T**

 **U.U esto sale de una noche de insomio :/**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
